


Day 3: Ship love [Part A]

by Imaginative_Authoress



Series: AvatarWorldWeek2016 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatarworldweek, Day 3: Ship love [Part A], Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginative_Authoress/pseuds/Imaginative_Authoress
Summary: “Can you two make up your mind whether to cuddle me or to fight? ‘Cause it’s really cold and I would still like my limbs thawed for tomorrow.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sokka the peacemaker as always.

Tonight is that one night Sokka dreads: It’s cold, and team Avatar only has three tents. Sokka knows he drew the short end of the straw when Katara announces that they were stuck in the same tent mates until they leave this island Sokka nicknamed ‘the Ice Box of Death’. Suki’s with Katara and Toph in one, Haru and Jin with Aang in another, which left Sokka in possession of the third tent.

With possibly the least favourable combination of all times. 

“I am  _not_  sleeping in the same tent with a Fire nation  _Prince_!” Jet hisses, a dark scowl painted on his face. Sokka doesn’t have the heart to tell Jet that Zuko wears the same matching scowl as well, looking visibly upset over the statement.

“Well I’m not sharing a tent with an ungrateful jerk either! Did you forget that  _I_ helped save your ass after you got brainwashed?!”

“Oh? And guess  _who_  got me that way, huh?!”

“ _You’re_  the one who wanted to make a scene and alert the Dai Li agents! What kind of a refugee does that?!” 

“I’m a Freedom Fighter, while you’re just a Fire nation spy waiting for the right chance to kill Aang!” 

“Can you two make up your mind whether to cuddle me or to fight? ‘Cause it’s really cold and I would still like my limbs thawed for tomorrow. Fighting can be on hold until tomorrow morning, or until we’re out of this ice box of a place.” Sokka bluntly interjects into the argument, clearly not wanting to hear the end of it after he and Jet had set up the tent while Zuko laid out the bedrolls and Sokka’s  _really_ _really_  tired and  _very ready_  for a good night’s sleep, so excuse the man while he drags his two grumpy tent mates to bed.

Jet lands with a grunt, Zuko lands with his face first and Sokka blows out the candles with quick fashion before blindly flops (read: attempt to) in between the two, but in reality it’s two sets of lungs with air knocked out of them and Sokka is very sure he broke his nose on Zuko’s fist so maybe he shouldn’t have done that  _congratulations Sokka you just pissed off a Fire-bender and an ex-Freedom Fighter leader_ - 

But Sokka quickly realises he’s worrying over nothing when Jet shoves his arm off and Zuko bodily flips Sokka over so everyone’s lying on their backs with a sudden spike in the temperature, Jet tenses next to Sokka who sighs and nuzzles Zuko who suddenly drapes himself over to Jet. Sokka squawks in disapproval, but with his eyes rapidly adjusting to the dark and the sudden moan that is  _definitely_  Jet’s voice, when he knows exactly what’s up (besides his libido, that is).

“Do you two know that Katara knows you two had a thing for each other since you two came with us from Ba Sing Se? Because she does, and I’m thinking since we’re all each others’ exes and you two are currently kissing each other and I kind of feel a little-“

“Shut  _up_.” Zuko growls, Jet in agreement and Sokka does shut up, albeit if anyone asks he did not  _mewl_  when two pairs of lips distract him thoroughly from thinking.

Oh they are  _definitely not_  getting any sleep tonight.

 

_[I’m begging, darling, please // Absolve me of my sins, won’t you?]_


End file.
